Night Visitors
by Kyokukou
Summary: Kenshin has endured more pain and suffering than most can imagine. However , never forget that he himself has caused much more than his own share of pain and suffering , he never will forget.


Night Visitors  
  
By: Kyokukou  
  
  
Note to readers : This contains MAJOR SPOILERS for those who have yet to see the   
Revenge story arc in the Anime or Manga . If you don't want the surprise to be   
spoiled then read no further , if you couldn't care less than why are you still   
reading this warning ?  
  
  
  
Why did Sano have to always walk so fast ? Being a head taller than most men   
let Sano stride along at a pace that forced him to double his pace to keep up .   
While it was no inconvenience to him he did worry about Kaoru . A glance behind   
confirmed his concerns .  
" Sano , would you please slow down a bit , Kaoru-dono and Megumi-dono are   
falling behind us ."   
" This is a really rough part of Tokyo , Kenshin ." Sano grunted . " They'd just   
better hurry . The sooner we're out of here the better ."   
" If you say so Sano ." He conceded the point rather than argue . " Kaoru-dono ,   
Megumi-Dono ." He called to them , gesturing for them to hasten and keep up with   
them .   
" Honestly ," He overheard Kaoru mutter to Megumi . " They're our escorts but   
they seem intent on leaving us behind ."  
" If I'm going to treat opium addicts then I can't stick to the pretty and   
polite parts of Tokyo ." Megumi answered tersely . " You wanted to come along   
for some unfathomable reason ."  
" I was worried about Kenshin ." Kaoru protested .  
" He's the strongest swordsman in Japan , and you're worried about him ?"  
His attention was called away by a young woman clad in a kimono that seemed   
intent of slipping off of her brushed by him . The sultry smile , cinnamon   
perfume , and a lingering hand on his arm left no doubt about what her   
profession was , or what she offered .  
" Oro ?"   
" Sorry lady we ain't got the time or the cash ." Sano barked at her .  
" Yes ! I am worried about him ." Kaoru snorted at the harlot that was blowing a   
kiss to said swordsman .  
" I see ."   
They continued onward a few minuets before Sano came to a halt . A brief   
glance about told him why .  
" Sano , isn't this the same noodle stand that we passed soon after we left the   
clinic ?"   
" I know ." Sano growled , closing a fist . " I don't come to this part if I can   
avoid it so I guess I don't know it as well as I should ." Sano grated through   
clenched teeth .  
" You couldn't have picked a better time or place to get us lost could you ?"   
Megumi snorted at Sano's back .  
" Well forgive me Fox lady ." Sano sneered at her over his shoulder .  
" It's getting dark ." Kaoru observed .  
" Not my fault ."   
" Fault doesn't matter ," He stated . " What matters is that we do need to get   
back to a better part of Tokyo before nightfall ."  
" Kenshin's right ." Kaoru said needlessly .   
Now with him in the lead the party set off once more . While they did appear   
to be on the right way to more familiar ground night fell before they could .   
The last rays of the sun set cast a soft deep crimson air over everything . As   
he paused at a intersection to consider which way to take old instincts began to   
chant warnings in his mind .   
His hand was on his sword's hilt before he could think not to alarm his   
companions . Sadly his fears were not unwarranted . Several kis , flaring with   
deadly intentions , were in ambush positions around them .   
" Kenshin wha-" Kaoru's question was cut short by the sudden battle cry of one   
of the attackers .   
There were fifteen of them , all were seasoned street brawlers by their   
movements and intense kis . Five rushed in on him , the rest moved in on the   
others .   
As always with the calm of battle settling on his mind time slowed . The   
movements of his opponents all but froze in time . One man threw a knife at him   
aimed for his throat . It tumbled end over end at him lazily . Ignoring what   
wouldn't be a danger for a while he took in the positions of the two men closest   
to him . One was off to his left and charging . The other was behind him and to   
his right , attempting to blindside him as he was busy with the other man .  
In one motion he drew his sword in a huge circular arc that began with   
sending the first man into the air , then overhead and down to drive the other   
into the ground before veering off to deflect the knife before it came within   
arm's reach of him .  
The other three men gaped with surprise but didn't even break stride in   
circling around him with a speed that surpassed what normal riff raff was   
capable of . Still , they were nothing compared to him . The drawing of knifes   
from their sleeves triggered his reaction . Barely exerting any real effort he   
circled round at a charge , his reverse blade sword extended out to his left .   
Each man made a sizeable dent in the surrounding walls at the end of their brief   
flights .  
Time reverted back to it's normal pace with the sheathing of his reverse   
blade sword . But before he could check on Kaoru and the others the flaring of a   
killing ki prompted him to dodge out of the way of a surprise attack . He turned   
to face a man armed with a sickle . He loosened his sword by a flick of his   
thumb .   
The man reacted with a speed that caught him unprepared . The sickle flashed   
out and caught his sword , nearly wrenching it from his grip . The roundhouse   
follow up almost hit him . Almost . This man was very good , very good indeed   
for a gang leader , but still not in his league .   
Rising from his crouch after the foot had sailed over him he calmly thrust   
an elbow into the man's throat . Reeling back from the blow the man dropped his   
sickle . One lighting stroke later he was lying unconscious in the street .  
Finally free from opponents he looked over to see if Kaoru and Sano had   
finished with their opponents yet .   
He saw Sano lying face down with a growing stain of blood spreading on his   
jacket . Megumi was begin held with a knife to her throat , and two remaining   
men were circling a shaky Kaoru . The ajundant Master's shintai was broken near   
the end and scarlet blood was spreading from several knife wounds . The six that   
attacked him had only been a diversion .   
He felt the anger well up from deep within . It's promise called to him ,   
promising him the power that it could restore to him . Promising the   
satisfaction he would know after killing those that hurt his friends and his   
beloved . It was hideously tempting to give into it . He did not , he could not   
, he fought it down .   
Before he knew what he was doing both men that had been circling Kaoru a   
instant before were sailing through the air . Turning he launched himself   
towards the one holding Megumi hostage . Only to stop barely a arms length from   
them . The bastard was clever , he had his back to a wall and was positioned so   
that even a lighting blow to the head would only cause the knife to slit her   
throat as his grip relaxed . Only one way to do this then .  
He turned his blade over .  
" NO !" Kaoru screamed from behind .  
His sword flickered in the dying light of the ending day . Crimson blood   
sprayed through the air . He felt the sickeningly familiar sensation of the hot   
liquid splattering his face . Kaoru screamed again . The knife clattered to the   
ground .   
" Kenshin no wh- huh ?" Kaoru rushed up behind him only to stop short .  
The man knelt in the street clutching his bleeding forearm .   
" You didn't kill him ?" Kaoru sighed more to herself than to him .  
" The way he had the knife positioned , even if I hit him in the head he still   
would have made the cut . So I prevented his arm muscles from doing it by   
wounding the opposing ones forcing him to drop the knife ." He explained .  
" Thank you Ken-san ," Megumi breathed putting a hand to her throat . " but I   
wish you would have done it sooner ."   
" Megumi-dono , please tend to Sano and Kaoru-dono . I'll keep watch until we   
can get them back to the dojo ."   
  
* * *  
  
" So you're saying they just wanted a reputation ?" Kaoru asked   
incredulously .  
" I'm afraid so ." The police man bowed his head . " They had heard about the   
times we , the police , had turned to you . They thought that if they killed you   
then we would be to afraid to stop them from taking over Tokyo's underworld ."  
" Just gangsters with delusions of grandeur ?" Megumi snorted .  
" Not delusions , they were a whole lot better than I'd seen a long time ." Sano   
winced at his bandaged wounds .  
" Are you sure there will be no follow up attack ?" Kaoru asked .  
" Quite ." The police man nodded . " Himura-san took down their leader and best   
men , they have been cowed ."  
" I hope you're right sir ." He said from where he leaned against the wall .  
" So do I Himura-san ." The officer made a move to stand . " I'm sorry to leave   
so soon , but I must . Goodnight ."   
After chorused reply the officer left . Megumi fused over everyone's wounds   
until she was satisfied and left for her own home and bed .   
" I'll explain what happed to Yahiko in the morning ." Kaoru said .  
" If the brat notices anything's wrong in the morning ," Sano snorted . " and   
that's if he wakes up ."   
After a unnoticed 'goodnight' he excused himself from the bantering and   
retreated to his room . There he laid out his futon , sat down beside it , and   
waited . Letting time flow by an hour passed in a few breaths . Stretching out   
his senses he picked out three distinct breathing patters . Sano , Yahiko , and   
Kaoru , all deeply in slumber . It was safe .  
It wasn't as if he was going to do something dangerous , it was just that he   
did not want to worry any of them . They might think it odd , or a bad sign , or   
perhaps just sentimental . All things considered , it was best for them not to   
know .  
With a sigh he took his sword . Holding it out in front of him he slid it a   
quarter from it's sheath . The reverse blade shone a soft blue in the dim   
moonlight that seeped through the rice paper outer wall .   
It's tainted now . The blade that does not draw lifeblood has tasted it .   
This sword was not meant to ever kill . It almost did . What he did not tell the   
others was that he only saw the solution during his charge . He had begun the   
attack with the intent to cut off the man's head to prevent any muscle spasm .   
But he had found a better way , this time . Still , now the blade smelled of   
blood .   
He knew that there had not been enough to cause the blade to smell ,   
especially after he had flicked the blood from it . Yet , just as the Battousai   
could only taste and smell blood as the madness coursed through his being . He   
smelled blood on the once pristine blade even though he knew there was none .  
He had become the Battousai so many times since he had met Kaoru and the   
others . He had once thought that ten years was enough to fortify his being from   
the madness . He had been fourteen when the first man fell under his hitokiri's   
sword . He had left killing behind when he was eighteen . Well over a thousand   
fell under his blade in those four years . He had grown up killing , he had   
unlocked the savage violence that was safely locked away in most men . He had   
grown up with it raging through him instead of locked away as it should have   
been . As a result it was a part of him . The truth is evident now . Ten years   
have only let him push the Battousai aside , not lock him away . He should have   
seen the way before he had charged . Would he next time ? Would the Battousai   
let him ?   
The mirror of his sword offered no answers . Sighing he slid it back into   
it's sheath , placed it aside and went to bed .   
Sleep came soon after .  
  
  
" Himura-san !" A deep voice called him out of his light slumber .  
" Hai ?" He answered , his hand to his sword's hilt . Getting up he padded over   
to the door and slid it open .  
The man handed him a black letter without a word . He took it likewise . A   
curt bow of dismissal and he returned to his room with the ebony paper in his   
hands .   
Narrowing his eyes unconsciously he unfolded the message and read .  
  
Himura Battousai -  
Your target tonight is named Sato Hiro-matsu , the man entrusted by   
the emperor to account for all rice production in the lower regions of   
Japan . His elimination will send chaos through the higher ranks . Now   
they will be forced to spread their guard among a wider range than   
simply the military . He is a stout , bald man with a close cut beard   
and a scar on his forehead . But be warned he is samurai and a   
swordsman of some skill . Nothing you cannot handle , but combined   
with his eight guards cause enough to be careful . You will be given   
his location on your way out . Good luck our Hitokiri .  
  
It was time to kill once more . He was given the address by the old woman   
who ran the inn before he left . Walking alone in the still crowded streets of   
Kyoto it did not take long to reach his destination . The sun was down , but he   
waited until the moon was rising , and the streets empty before he began .  
The home was still . No torches were lit , none were about . He leapt into   
the outer yard over the house wall . A burst of speed took him to the shelter of   
the shadows before any could spot him if someone were about by chance . Sensing   
none raise alarm he made his way into the home . He stalked down the main   
hallway without a sound . Only to freeze in mid step at the sight of a young   
maid rounding the corner .  
" Drank too much tea once more ." The maid scolded herself . " You would think   
these night trips would teach me bu-" The maid's eyes widened as she took him in   
. Her mind realized that the man wearing swords in the house at night did not   
match any who belonged here at night .  
" HELP ME !" The terrified maid screamed , though her feet were rooted to the   
spot .   
Cursing he rushed forward with his infamous kami-speed . She had already   
screamed , the warning had been given . He rushed past the still screaming   
servant girl and down the narrow hall towards the master of the house's quarters   
. A door in his path burst open and a samurai shot out into his path , sword   
drawn .  
The poor fool's move was easier to read than a shop's sign . The guard   
raised his sword , tip angled a little to his left . It would be a diagonal   
slash . The sword fell slower than a snowflake's fall with no wind . His own   
blade leapt from it's scabbard and through the man . He was past the body before   
it's two halves could fall to the floor .   
Reaching the master chamber he kicked the door in to find four men in his   
path . All had swords drawn and stood at the ready . Behind them were two others   
who stood with their master behind them scrambling to don his own blades . Even   
before he took a step inside the room he felt the attack coming . Without   
looking up he took a battou-jutsu stance for a instant before cleaving his blade   
into the man that had dropped from the rafter above to attack .   
Another step to up the falling body behind him and he leapt into the air .   
He flipped to catch the rafter on his left foot before pushing off and to the   
side . Another flip let his right leg catch the wall before he pushed off in a   
horizontal flying battou-jutsu stance . With one long strike he ended the lives   
of all four .   
Sliding to a halt he considered the remaining two guards . Both were still   
occupied realizing that their four comrades were now dead . Neither would   
present any real resistance . He rushed forward , drawing his wakizashi as he   
went . Stepping between the two he stilled the beating of two more hearts .   
" N-no ." Sato Hiro-matsu stuttered .   
Without a word he raised his katana for the killing stroke . Only to read a   
battou-jutsu from the fat man a instant before he committed . Changing the   
strike to a parry , he narrowed his eyes . This man was more than he appeared ,   
but still only a stone to the mountain . Holding Sato Hiro-matsu's blade with   
his own he slashed the man's throat with the wakizashi .   
" I can only wish you all a better life in the next world ." He sighed to the   
corpses littering the room about him . The maid down the hall paused to for   
breath to scream again .   
The time that it took for a terrified young girl too scream once was all it   
had taken for nine men to die . Turning he kicked through the wall and into the   
outer yard . Another leap took him into a alleyway , where he began to run .   
Houses flew past him until he was too far to distant for the second scream of   
that terrified servant girl to reach even his ears . But the sent of nine men's   
blood still swarmed about him just as their blood soaked through his kimono to   
chill his skin with the night wind .  
  
* * *  
  
When he returned from his bath he found his freshly clean kimono folded   
neatly in his room . Okami was very good a getting blood stains out of his   
clothing . He inspected her work for a moment , noting that she still could not   
rid the kimono of the hint of blood that lingered on it . But , Okami did cover   
it up with a hint of cinnamon perfume .   
" Himura-san ?" A maid inquired from outside his closed door .  
" You may come in ." He answered .  
The door slid open to admit the girl carrying a tea kettle and cups on a   
tray . Behind her stood Iidzuka , with a grim look . The maid seemed not to   
notice , and promptly stepped inside . After placing the tray between himself   
and where Iidzuka was preparing to sit she took her own seat off to the side and   
waited to serve them .  
" Iidzuka-san , it's trouble isn't it ?" He began .  
" I'm afraid so ." Iidzuka cast his eyes on the tea cup in his hands .  
He sat there , motionless , and waited for the news .  
" I'm afraid that ten of our spies have been discovered and killed ." Iidzuka   
swallowed some tea before continuing . " Kogoro-san says that we must show the   
Shogun that we cannot be quelled that easily . So you are to kill everyone that   
was involved in the deaths of out men . It will be tonight ." Iidzuka reached   
into his kimono to come back with a black envelope . " This contains the   
specifics ."  
  
* * *  
  
This was not going to be a regular assassination . This was meant to be a   
bloodbath and a bloodbath it was going to be . He stood before the gate , it was   
closed , but he knew that at least a few inside were growing aware of his   
presence . Now was the time .  
After thumbing his katana loose in it's sheath he leapt over the wall . Four   
men stood guard in the forecourt . All were instantly aware of him , their heads   
snapped up and their swords snapped out . He landed . They charged bellowing   
battlecries and brandishing swords . Time slowed and it began .   
The two closest to him were going to open up with right diagonal downward   
strikes , the one in the back was waiting until he could try a stab , and the   
short one trying to flank him was going to see if a horizontal battou-jutsu .   
The answer came easily . He drew his katana in a battou-jutsu that slashed under   
the guards of the first two , and continued on in a circular arc to decapitate   
the short man . Bringing the blade back in a under arc he severed four main   
arteries before the last man could even start that stab he had been planning .  
Utilizing his famed god-speed he dashed around the bodies before the last   
one had even hit the ground . One stroke severed the bolt that locked the main   
door , a savage kick and he was in . Facing him , were the two door guards .   
Both went for their blades . Both their throats were slashed before either sword   
could be drawn . Before him was a long hallway that lead to a veritable maze of   
rooms and corridors . His targets were somewhere in that maze , and waiting for   
him .   
As he was preparing to charge down the foyer a burly man stepped out from a   
hidden doorway . The katana and wakizashi of his daisho were already in the   
man's hands .   
" A Hitokiri I presume ?" The man scoffed . " A bit scrawny aren't you ? I'm   
Taro Kazumasa , the man about to kill you ." Kazumasa stepped to the middle of   
the hallway . " And you are ?"   
" As you said , a Hitokiri ." He fell into a ready stance .  
" So eager to die ?" Kazumasa actually sounded surprised .  
The stupid man would pay for such arrogance . He leapt froward and slashed   
downward . To his surprise Kazumasa parried with his wakizashi and struck out   
with his katana . Leaning to one side he let the blow fly past before striking   
again . Kazumasa crossblocked with his daisho , catching the sword neatly .  
" Too bad , that's a good sword ." Kazu smirked before attempting to break the   
katana .   
Only to be disemboweled by a wakizashi battou-jutsu . A left handed battou-  
jutsu is not something that many people even knew existed . Kazu gaped at his   
spilling entrails before falling .  
" Poor idiot ." He shook his head before stepping around the body . He did not   
bother to even try running . He had sensed the arrival of another challenger   
half way through Kazumasa's introduction .  
Barely ten steps were between him and his latest kill when the challenger   
made his appearance . The man was short , about his own height , but of sturdy   
build . The challenger's ki flowed like liquid fire , without the braggart's   
flare of Kazumasa . Still , a unreasoning hatred burned deep within this new   
challenger . The man had stepped halfway out from a side door , but it was   
apparent that he carried his sword resting on his shoulder .  
" Are you warmed up yet Hitokiri-san ?" The man asked in a deep but silk soft   
voice . " I am Mandou Genma a Hitokiri such as yourself , shall we see which of   
us is better ?"  
Genma took three steps into the massive hallway , to reveal that his sword's   
blade still protruded well into the room he came from . This man held a masamune   
, a katana that's blade was longer than he was tall .  
" I suppose we shall Mandou-san ." He answered , once again stepping into a   
ready stance .  
Genma made no reply other than to bring his own weapon to bear once he had   
made it to the center of the hallway . Holding the long katana vertically it's   
edge coming a arm's length from the ceiling . Both of them stood in deceptively   
relaxed stances , studying one another with cold intensity .  
He made the first move . Shifting forward he charged only a few steps before   
leaping off to the right to avoid the long sweep of the masamune blade .   
Flipping , his right foot struck the joint of the wall and ceiling propelling   
him horizontally , just a finger's length below the ceiling . But Genma had read   
the move's intent , and countered with a overhead arc aimed at bisecting him   
down the middle . Bumping his shoulder onto the ceiling he changed direction   
slightly , the long blade hissed past him leaving a hairline cut in the spot   
that his shoulder had touched .  
Flipping once more he rebounded off the wall for another pass . His katana   
hissed out for Genma's throat . The long blade whipped about to parry in a   
display of prodigious control and speed for a blade of such length and weight .   
twisting in mid air he managed to deflect Genma's counter attack . One last flip   
brought him to a landing on his feet .   
He relaxed into a standing position , letting the sword drop in the formless   
stance . Genma followed in suit , his masamune stretching out before him .   
Slowly they began to circle each other counterclockwise . Each step twice the   
speed of the last until both were running faster than a horse galloped . But he   
had the advantage this time . He closed the gap with a burst of god-speed , only   
to nearly have his legs cut out from under him by a sudden twist of Genma's   
masamune . Landing from the leap that had saved him he considered his opponent .   
" I've finally met a man who can read peoples moves like I can ..." He thought   
to himself . " It's a shame that I have to kill him now ."  
Stepping forward he waited for Genma to strike . A shallow angle diagonal   
strike , but he made no move to dodge . Instead he struck out with his wakizashi   
the blow turned the long blade's edge down at just the right angle . Leaning   
into the strike he parried the masamune and held the blade with his own .   
Wasting no time he ran up along the blade holding it with his own . While Genma   
had no time to counter the attack he did , however , have time to see his death   
coming . The other Hitokiri's eyes widened with surprise , and he relaxed with   
resignation to his fate . It only took a fraction of a eyeblink for him to   
follow the blade to it's source , arc his own up off the masamune and through   
the neck of Mandou Genma .  
" I hope you will find peace now ." He sighed before rushing down the hall .  
Up ahead he sensed the presence of hundreds of people of various strengths .   
So many of them would not see the sun's light ever again .   
The first room he entered was full of cowering servant girls . Without   
pausing he proceeded to leap over them to kick down the door to the adjacent   
room . Amidst the screams behind him his senses picked out the faint hissing   
ring of a sword being drawn . Bringing his own to bear out before him he was not   
surprised in the least when a bade sliced through the door he was plunging   
towards . It met his blade with a resounding ring . Five killing kis were   
burning for his life's blood in that room . Let them try to take it .  
In the time it took for the severed top of the door to clatter to the floor   
all five were dead at his feet . On to the next room .  
The next two rooms were empty of targets , only cowering servants occupied   
them . The last door took him into a hallway swarming with samurai , scrambling   
to find the Hitokiri in their midst . The nearest door leading inward was at the   
end of this hallway . Only thirty six men stood between him and it . He charged   
forward , blade flashing like silent lighting . The slaughter was in near   
silence . The only sounds were rapid footfalls , flesh rending , blood spilling   
, and the sporadic clash of a blade meeting another blade .  
He paused to recite a silent prayer for all the dead that lay in the hall   
behind him . After flicking his blade to rid it of blood he sheathed it and   
prepared for a running battou-jutsu . He knew there were at least twenty men   
waiting in ambush in the rooms ahead . With a thrust of his elbow he slid the   
door open just enough for his slender frame to enter . Feeling the movement of   
his ambushes acting he charged .  
The fighting merged into a long wave after wave of bloody slaughter . It was   
all so easy , so easy that it made him want to tear out the throat of whatever   
kami of fate had set him to be death for so many . Could none take his life , as   
he took so many ? The day he took the life of another man for the first time he   
firmly believed that the same would be done to him . It was only karma , neh ?   
Now he was unsure . No death had come for him , even their most skilled still   
fell before him . He found himself standing on a veranda , the faint dripping of   
blood flowing off of it's side the only sound he heard .   
He looked down at his blades , both drawn and in his hands , awaiting   
further slaughter . Was the child of the new era -that he was supposed to be   
killing to protect- to be weaned in the blood of the old ? Blood that he   
provided in ample supply .  
But for tonight the killing was over , the building behind him was silent .   
Those that opposed were dead those that cowered had fled . It was over for   
tonight , now he could go home .   
  
* * *  
  
" Battousai-san !" One of the maids cried in slight alarm at the sight of   
his arrival . " The blood ! are you injured ?" She made ready to rush to his   
side .  
" None of it is mine , Kasumi-dono ." He nodded his thanks . " I appreciate your   
concern ."   
Himura Battousai , those that he worked for and with called him . Hitokiri   
Battousai those he hunted called him . Just how much difference was there ?  
Stepping into the bath house he shucked his clothing . Nearly wincing at the   
slap the soaked clothing made when it struck the floor . Stepping up to the   
bucket he paused to look back . Footprints of blood were what his feet left in   
his wake .  
  
  
As usual he awoke with a start . After ten years he no longer screamed or   
even sat up . He had conquered the profuse sweating with Tomoe's care , but   
after her death it had returned . Only to be conquered once more , but over the   
course of years . Now he merely jerked a bit , his hand reaching for his blade ,   
his eyes snapping open and his lungs gasping .   
Sitting up he shook his head and snorted a few times to rid his senses from   
the lingering taint of blood . Kaoru and the others asked him every so often how   
he managed to get up day after day . His customary reply was a 'oro' or a smile   
. Little did they know that he would much rather sleep in as they did . Of   
course the night visitors never let him . Never . Nor should they , karma is   
karma and penitence is what it is .  
As he was already up and there was no chance of getting back to sleep after   
a visit he dressed . The laundry was waiting for him , not to mention breakfast   
, then there was tending to the others . Perhaps Kaoru would not object to   
breakfast in bed . He knew from experience that wounds hurt much more the   
morning after . All wounds did , everything hurts more in the morning . Taking a   
deep breath he fixed a smile on his face and strode out into the first crimson   
rays of the new morning .  
  
  
  
  
Want more ? NEED more ?  
Go to http://www.members.tripod.com/Ghaleon_WG/  
  
I want more C&C I NEED more C&C so mail me at  
Ghaleon_WG@hotmail.com  
  
Also , if you would like to post some of your own fiction on my aforementioned site please mail them to the aforementioned e-mail address in .txt format . THANKS for reading !  
  
  



End file.
